


Have You Ever Been Lonely?

by smudgay



Series: Space They Cannot Touch [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgay/pseuds/smudgay
Summary: With the warden gone now, Leliana worries, and before she hears of any news, she reflects on her favorite moments with her lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after the events of "Morning Light", the first in this series.

Leliana paused, fingers hovering over the smooth silver armor. It hadn’t been touched for days, odd, Leliana thought, considering how her lover treasured the armour so. With her clan gone, the wardens had felt like a new family to her.

So why had she abandoned them?

Why had she abandoned _her_?

Leliana breathed out, swallowing back tears. She had grown cold over the years but there was always something about Lyna that made her emotional; that made her raw and whole.

She knew better than to blame her, she knew there must have been a reason, but it pained her anyway--despite it all.

It pained her to say, right to Cassandra’s face, that she didn’t know where the warden was. Mostly because she did not actually know.

How come she didn’t know?

She always knew but this once, this one time she wished with all her heart that she could know, she did not.

Leliana paused, running her fingers over the crest etched into her lover’s armor. Why hadn’t she told her?

Worry crept into her like slow hiccups, like sobs in the middle of the night.

She thought of Lyna, of all that they were and all that she wanted them to be.


End file.
